Bonded
by AimeeCollins
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Blood Bound: Bonded. Dimitri Belikov and his 'alliance' will have to put everything at stake to save the one thing that keeps him sane: Rose Hathaway. Little does he know, that he'll have to sacrifice everything...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello readers,**_

_**Yes, I'm back! At first, I wanted to start another story, but then I whacked myself around the head, knowing that I would at least have to finish my first story before starting a new one. So, here it is, the sequel to Blood Bound: Bonded. Have fun reading people, and keep in mind that it's so late that I don't have time left to search for spelling/grammatical errors. **_

**BONDED**

**PROLOGUE**

_Blood_. It was the one thing that flowed through our veins. It provided us with life, especially the Moroi, that needed blood to stay sane and survive. It was the one thing that consumed Strigoi's souls, except maybe for the one Strigoi who seemed to have clung to his humanity. The love of my life. Who was dead. I'd seen it with my own eyes: Bliss, a new student at St. Vladimirs, had driven a stake right through his heart. It wasn't long until I'd learned that she'd been working with Avery Lazar, the daughter of Eugene Lazar, the new headmaster of the Academy.

But right now, blood was taking away from me, stolen from my veins, until the point of being completely drained. Stars and dark spots were dancing through my vision, and the only thing I could think of was that Avery had finally lost her patience. Not long after I'd been captured by her gang of Strigoi, I'd learned that I apparently was very special. I, and I alone, could form a bond called a 'blood bond' with a certain Strigoi.

If the bonding was successful, I would get my own set of powers. Powers that resembled that of the element spirit, the element that my friend Lissa Dragomir had been both blessed and cursed with. My captor pulled back to look into my eyes. I saw his cold, icy blue eyes and struggled to keep myself from cringing. I was strong. I wouldn't give in, nor would I beg. Even though my body shook with fear, I knew that I would get out of here one way or another. Because, with Dimitri dead, what was there left to live for? Yes, I knew that I had to protect Lissa, but I also knew that there were many others who would take my place. Who'd probably already taken my place.

Approximately a year ago I'd given birth to a baby. I didn't even know if it was a boy or a girl. The baby had been taken away from me. Avery had claimed that he'd be useful later on. I didn't know much about her plan, but because the child was a dhampir, I knew that it was bad. _Very_ bad. It could only mean one thing: Avery was building an army of Strigoi and brain-washed dhampirs. Was that the reason why she'd compelled Adrian to rape me? I suspected it.

'Play along. Pretend like you're passing out.' my captor whispered, so softly that I could barely make out what he was saying. I stared at him, my brown eyes widened in shock. My dark hair, that hung all the way to my waist, was wild and unwashed. I could see his long, sharpened fangs. But the thing that took my breath away were his eyes. They were _blue_. There was not even the slightest sign of a red ring around his pupils, the red ring that was so characteristic for Strigoi. That could only mean one thing: somehow, the bond that Dimitri and I had started to form by exchanging blood, was still in existence. And it was affecting every Strigoi on this Earth.

It was the last thing that I could think before the strange Strigoi bent over my neck and my vision became black.

.xXx

'Princess, the queen requests your presence at dinner.' Lissa Dragomir and Dimitri Belikov lifted their eyes to the queen's guardian in unison. Vasilisa smiled at the man, who clearly looked uncomfortable, wringing his hands while his eyes shot to Dimitri every few seconds. 'Thank you, Mike. Could you tell her that both I and Dimitri will be present?' she asked in a sweet, but somewhat sad tone. The guardian nodded, and his shoulders seemed to relax when he muttered a goodbye and left the room.

Dimitri was the first to break the uncomfortable silence by sighing. He'd been trying to read a Western novel, but he just couldn't concentrate on the words. To make things worse, it was a novel about a cowboy who saved a damsel in distress that, in Dimitri's mind, resembled _his_ Roza. The Strigoi felt his shoulders tense and laid down the book.

'We'll find her, Dimitri, don't worry.' Lissa said, though it didn't sound convincing at all. Dimitri sighed once again and closed his eyes. It had been two years. _Two years_. Queen Tatiana had officially pronounced Rosemarie Hathaway dead, and the funeral had been worse beyond imagination. Not because everyone, including the guardians, had been staring at him as if _he'd_ been the one to kill Rose, not even because Ibrahim Mazur had been glaring at him as if he'd want to kill him personally.

No, the worse thing was that there hadn't been a body to bury. There had been a coffin, the white velvet coffin covered in enough flowers to cover the entire surface, but no body. No Rose. And that was exactly the reason why Dimitri refused to believe, accept that his love was dead. Even more so, he was convinced that he would've felt it if she was really dead. Because, even though he'd kept this a secret, he'd been pulled into her head a few times. Not after she'd been kidnapped by Avery's gang.

It had happened the first time when he'd given Rose his blood. She'd been paralyzed by some kind of poison that a Strigoi had administered to her. It had been mixed with a narcotic, a poison that would slowly cause the soft tissue to die. Dr. Olendzki hadn't known what to do about it, so Dimitri had done the only thing that had seemed logic: he'd given Rose his blood in hopes that it would heal her.

After that, he'd felt shaky and out of breath. He'd told Rose that it was because he'd given her too much blood, but that had been a lie. He'd been pulled into her head, he'd experienced the warm, tingling sensation that she'd felt when his blood had coursed through her veins. He didn't know why he'd lied, but now he regretted it.

Dimitri looked around the room to distract himself from those dark, heart breaking thoughts. He and Lissa were sitting in one of the many living rooms of the Moroi court. There were thick, crimson carpets on the floor and the furniture had been made out of mahogany. Lissa was sitting at a table, attempting to focus on her school work. Instead of going to Lehigh, as she'd originally intended to, she'd enrolled herself into a home-schooling project.

The fire in the fireplace blissfully crackled, and Dimitri found himself unable to pull his eyes off the red flames. Fiery fingers were pointing at him accusingly, asking him why he hadn't gone after Rose when the Strigoi had taken her. He still had no idea how exactly Adrian and Christian had been able to restrain him, he was Strigoi for crying out loud. But somehow the two guys had been strong enough to keep him in place. Long enough for Bliss to stake him.

When he'd first woken up, he'd thought that Adrian and Christian had been working together with Bliss and Avery. Even though it had sounded impossible, because he'd known the two guys for so long, it had still been possible. Dimitri sighed and ruffled through his brown hair with a hand. Apparently Bliss had known that he'd be immune to sunlight, if he'd been staked with a stake that had been infused with spirit.

Bliss had later explained that she'd 'borrowed' the book about Anna and her lover, Elijah, who'd been turned into a Strigoi. He still had no idea how she'd managed to read the book, because she was blind, but she'd just muttered something about spirit helped her 'see' certain things. She'd known what was in the book, so Dimitri just had to assume that she was telling the truth.

The book gave them a detailed description of what had happened between Anna and Elijah. The two had been Vladimir's guardians, until Elijah had been turned against his will. Anna had tracked him down, intending on killing him, until Elijah had shown that he still had some humanity left inside of him. They'd exchanged blood a few times, forming a bond that was generally known as a 'blood bond' until Vladimir had forced Anna to choose between him and Elijah.

Anna, who'd been raised to believe that Moroi came first, had chosen for Vladimir. She'd asked Elijah to meet him, and had staked him before he'd even known what was happening. After Vladimir had died of old age, Anna had felt so much sorrow and regret, that she couldn't bear to live on. Dimitri still got goose bumps on his arms when he thought about the story.

Vasilisa groaned and put her head on her hands, causing Dimitri to look up. 'Princess?' he asked worriedly. Lissa shook her head and sighed. 'I'm fine, Dimitri. I just don't think I can take one more dinner with Tatiana. She keeps on bugging me to go to Lehigh.' the princess complained, causing the corners of Dimitri's lips to move upward in a half smile. The queen hadn't been happy about Lissa's decision at all, even though it meant that she and Christian didn't have to be separated.

Adrian had showed up at the Court as well. Dimitri couldalmost _see_ the guilt that radiated around the spirit user. They both held themselves responsible for what had happened to Rose, even though Dimitri thought that Adrian was most responsible. _He_ had been the one to rape Rose, after all. He knew that he'd been compelled, and couldn't remember anything about the fateful deed, but Dimitri still held him responsible. For everything that happened after that.

The positive pregnancy test had been a shock for the Strigoi. For one second, he'd seen his world shatter in front of his eyes. Rose had been pregnant with Adrian's child. And even though it had been two years ago, and the child would have been around a year now, he still couldn't believe it. Sometimes he wanted to give in to the desire to take revenge. He wanted to snap Ivashkov's neck, hear it snap with a satisfying sound, but he knew that he couldn't do that.

If they wanted to get Rose out of her imprisonment, wherever she was, they would have to work together. And he knew that Ivashkov would come in handy one day. More than once had he considered awakening the spirit user. Another Strigoi would be really helpful. But he'd never brought it up, because he knew that Adrian would be willing to do _anything_ to help. Even give up his soul.

Christian, on the other hand, had been bold enough to bring it up directly. At first, Dimitri had been so utterly shocked that the words wouldn't exit his mouth. The fire user had bluntly stated that he would be of more help if he was immortal and more powerful. But because there was no reason to be absolutely sure that any new Strigoi wouldn't become soulless, blood-thirsty monsters, Dimitri had said that he'd think about it.

Yes, his mind had already been set and yes, he agreed with everything that Christian had said. But he just couldn't do it, because of Lissa. Christian hadn't said anything to Lissa about it, and neither had Dimitri. Adrian knew about it, but he was too busy torturing himself to spill.

'Come on, we shouldn't keep queen Tatiana waiting.' Dimitri said, while he got up and stretched his legs. Even though he was practically immortal and hardly felt any pain, they still felt sore from the lack of activity. Lissa nodded and gave him a sad smile, before she too got up. She smoothed the chocolate brown dress that she was wearing, and suddenly Dimitri realized why it looked so familiar. It was Rose's dress. Well, Rose had only borrowed it once from the princess. But the occasion had been a very important one.

It had been Valentine's Day, and he, along with some other teachers, had participated in the Valentine's Day game. All the guys had worn cardboard hearts with their names on it around their necks. The girls would win their hearts if they got the guys to say their names. His lips formed a smile, a real smile, when he thought about it. Bliss had caught him off guard by whispering into his ear that Rose would throw herself in front of some random Strigoi, to get herself turned.

He'd been outraged, and he'd yelled at Rose, saying her name once or twice. He'd lost his heart to her on that moment, again and again. And it hadn't been just the cardboard one. Dimitri wished that he'd never forced Rose to keep her promise, the promise that she'd made to Adrian Ivashkov. That promise could be seen as the sole reason for Rose's captivity.

One of the guardians gulped nervously when he saw Dimitri, and quickly opened the door. Lissa gave him a reassuring smile, but because of the sorrow that she was feeling, it hardly had the effect that she was hoping for. Dimitri and the princess stepped into the majestic dining hall, and even though he'd seen this room each day, for two years straight, Dimitri still couldn't help but to feel amazed by its beauty.

Chandeliers crowned the ceiling, that had been sculptured in every form and pattern imaginable. The stones underneath their feet echoed the clicking sound that Lissa's heels made when they walked toward the enormous wooden oak table. Queen Tatiana sat at the head of the table and gestured for Lissa and Dimitri to sit down. The windows that covered the entire wall opposite to them reflected the dying sunlight of the setting sun. Dimitri felt for once grateful that he could bear sunlight again.

'Vasilisa, Guardian Belikov,' the queen greeted them. Her thick, brown hair was worn up, in a model that looked both casual and fashionable. Dimitri nodded and felt somewhat self-conscious. Queen Tatiana had been the first to officially declare that she trusted him and believed that he had somehow regained his soul. Or perhaps, he thought, he'd never lost it at all. Rose had been the one thing that had redeemed him from his dark existence.

The queen started talking about things that didn't interest him, so his mind quickly wandered off. He wondered where Bliss was, and if Adrian was finding comfort in alcohol again. He was sure that he'd seen Christian in the library, reading in a book that looked suspiciously like the book about Anna and Elijah. The name Elijah sounded familiar to Dimitri, and he strained himself to remember why. He recalled the memory of one of his Strigoi 'friends' talking about a man called Elijah.

He almost jumped out of his chair when he realized that that meant that Elijah was still alive, even after the many years that had passed, but managed to control himself. But only barely. Lissa caught his glance and her brows furrowed. He gave her a reassuring smile, but he immediately felt that the queen hadn't missed his… excitement.

'Is something wrong, guardian Belikov?' the Moroi queen asked. Dimitri shook his head. 'Good,' the queen said, while she leaned back in her chair. 'So you are aware that the red rings around your eyes have magically seemed to disappear?' she asked sharply, almost as if she were testing him. This time Dimitri did jump up, and he reached for one of the silver platters. Almost afraid to let go of the breath that he was holding, he held the reflecting surface in front of his face.

The sun had done its work, causing his skin to tan a little. He was eternally grateful for that, he didn't want to be pale for his entire life, no matter how long that would last. But instead of chocolate brown eyes with red rings around the pupils, his eyes showed only brown. Releasing the breath that he'd been holding, he put the platter back on the table and went to sit down again, a bit ashamed of his actions.

'No, your Majesty, I hadn't noticed it. But thank you for mentioning it, so kindly and subtly.' he said, fighting hard to keep a mocking tone out of his voice. He couldn't afford to anger the queen. He would need her permission, permission that could save Rose's life. He and Lissa had already gone through the plan. Dimitri would subtly bring up the subject of recent Strigoi attacks, and Lissa would ask for permission to accompany him, along with Adrian, Christian, and Bliss. They'd decided to keep Eddie out of the plan, since he'd been appointing to a wealthy Moroi and couldn't afford dents in his reputation.

'Speaking of red circles, I've heard lately that there have been attacks. Around Spokane.' Dimitri said, effectively drawing the queen's full attention to him. He was proud of Lissa, who didn't tense up or show in any way that they'd made it up. The queen bent forward with a glimmer in her eyes, but also appeared to be guarded. 'Really? I failed to hear about it, then.' the queen said.

Dimitri smiled slightly. So far, things were going all right. He knew that she would have to give him permission to investigate, after the events around Spokane nearly three years ago. He nodded. 'I have reason to believe that the originally group is going after the royal families once again, beginning with Vasilisa Dragomir in particular.' Dimitri continued.

Lissa stiffened and stared at Dimitri, her face pale, her blue eyes wide in fear. Dimitri had to admit that she was playing her part well. 'What!' she shouted, her voice shaking. Dimitri gave her a reassuring smile. 'Don't worry, princess, you have me to protect you. Nonetheless, I would like your permission to go to Spokane with a select few to investigate.' Dimitri said to the queen.

Queen Tatiana nodded thoughtfully and took a sip from her drink. Lissa rose out of her chair and glared at Dimitri, fire in her eyes and glaring daggers at her guardian. 'You're taking me with you. I don't care how dangerous it is, but you can't just keep things like that from me! And I _know_ that you'll take Christian with you, so I have to go as well!' she said angrily.

Tatiana nodded and, to Dimitri's disbelief, announced that he would go to Spokane, _with_ Lissa and his select few. Dimitri sat back and allowed himself to smile. Now he just had to figure out how to contact Elijah, if the man was still alive, and then his plan would unfold itself. After all the bad things that had happened, there was absolutely no way it could fail. He had to rescue Rose, his life and – more importantly – his soul depended on that. Without Rose, there would be nothing to prevent him from falling back into the ever lingering blood lust and darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry people, but I just seem to have a writer's block the size of Tokyo for this story. The first chapter, prologue actually, went all right. But it was such a struggle to write the prequel to this story anyway. It started out as a good idea, an idea that just wouldn't leave my mind until I did something with it. But now that I've read the last book in the Vampire Academy series (Last Sacrifice), and being completely disappointed with the ENTIRE BOOK (though I can't really explain it, more than "extremely unrealistic in the last scene where they didn't just shoot the crap out of Dimitri and Rose – any FBI, CIA or whatever would've done that, they were practically seen GUILTY of the murder on the QUEEN! –". Or I just like Dimitri as a Strigoi too much. **

**Anyway, when I'm done reading a series, or watching a series, I just lose interest in writing a fanfiction about it. The same thing's happening to my Merlin fanfic, The Redeemer, although that's a little more complex, because of the era it's happening in and it's hard for me to feel… I dunno, in touch with that era? **

**Anyway, I think it's best for me to just stop this story. Otherwise it would just become lousy and rushed to the end, because of my lack of interest, or loss of interest. So, I don't know, make up your own ending, or something like that. Ha! So, I'm not going to finish this story, so I might as well give away some major plot turns: **

**Rose, is what they call a redeemer. A redeemer is an entity/soul that is reincarnated every few generations. They are always female and always shadow-kissed. Their souls are what redeems Strigoi, when they form the blood bond with a certain Strigoi, they gain immortality and powers similar to spirit abilities. They can bring back the dead, but without forming a spirit bond. They can use a special power that manifests itself through a set of white, translucent wings. With those wings they can create, manifest, change and/or destroy things. They can gift others with the gift of immortality and power as well. **

**With the redeemer always comes a 'trigger' and a 'pursuer'. Three times guess who those are. Dimitri is the trigger in this case. He is Rose's love interest that becomes a Strigoi. He is the only Strigoi that can form a successful blood bond with her. He is also the first Strigoi to walk into the sunlight, if staked with a spirit infused stake or dagger. **

**The pursuer is the redeemer's Moroi love interest. They are the ones that put the redeemers up to the choice: them or the trigger. Usually, because the redeemer is a dhampir and will always put Moroi first, they choose the Moroi, and kill their trigger. Sometimes the pursuer and the redeemer are spirit bound, but this is not always the case. But they are always spirit users. **

**With the redeemer also comes the resistor, the redeemer's complete opposite. They are like two sides of a coin. While the redeemer is born and always dhampir, the resistor is created by a power unknown, and is always a spirit user. They, or rather, **_**she**_** is created to prevent the blood bond from being formed, because it would be against nature for Strigoi to regain their souls. Three times guess who the resistor is… It's not Avery, in case you're wondering. They become one with the astral space once the blood bond has been prevented, but when it is formed… they're destroyed forever by the impact. **

**As for Rose's baby, well, he was frankly just something to spice up the plot. Sorry kiddo. xD But I can tell you what Avery would've done with him: she, or rather, **_**Bliss**_**, would've raised him as a kick-ass guardian, destined to murder just about every Strigoi that comes into his sight. **_**Especially **_**a certain Strigoi that bears the name Dimitri. **

**So what about Anna and Elijah? I hear you ask. Anna tried to kill Elijah, but obviously failed to, because it was the next step into forming the blood bond. So instead of getting killed, Elijah became immune to sunlight. But, Anna was eventually killed (emphasis on **_**killed**_**, people) by the resistor, so the blood bond was neutralized by the death of the redeemer. **

**If anyone wants to know anything else, such as, the supposed ending or anything that I left unclear, do ask, because I will answer. **

**I'm giving all of this away so that I don't start to feel guilty and try to finish it. Now we all things that would have stayed secrets until the ending, so there's no reason to continue. I'm sorry guys, but I just couldn't find the spirit to continue! **

**If anyone wants to use any of the above information, or the plot or anything, feel free to, as long as you inform me on it before you use it!**


End file.
